Many electronic devices, such as wearable, augmented reality computing solutions, video game consoles, smart phones and tablet computers among others, benefit from hand-held input devices for precise and rapid control of the system. These handheld devices can use a magnetic field signal to allow measurement of the relative position and alignment, or pose, of the hand-held device. As the magnetic field falls off with a 1/r3 behavior, a magnetic signal of a given power has limited useful range over which can be used without becoming either too weak or so powerful as to saturate the receiving device.